Butterfly Tears
by TinyDancer-InTheRain
Summary: *I'm Coming Back To This Soon* It was his fault that she lost everything, she lost the only person she ever loved, and the only person who ever loved her. PaulxImprint
1. I love you

Paul imprint story

**Summary****:** _He loved her because she was different, she was one of a kind. She was mean, annoying, strong, touch, bitchy, and held all her feelings inside like her best friend Leah. She was tough as nails, a temper worse than Paul's, and most the time didn't give a shit. But she was also like Jacob. She always understood, she was caring when she need to be, and taught Jacob everything he knows about cars, and fixing them. She was like Seth too, she could be so happy, hyper, and pure spirited that It'd drive you nuts sometimes. And she and Paul were perfect for each other…_

_Till her hurt her, more than anything in the world…he cant take it back, and now that he imprinted on her, he has no idea what to do, but he'd do anything for that girl, imprint of not._

* * *

**A/N: **_**If you guys read my stories, you know who I love best. So here's another Paul imprint story. I hope you enjoy, and please review, let me know what you think.**_

**~ Just a short flash back memory for the first chapter, but the second chapter is longer, and in the present.**

* * *

**Chapter 1. I love you**

_*_**Flash Back**_*_

_My sister and I were on the way to school, she was driving, and I was sitting in the passenger seat, still half asleep. Then she pulls out her phone. "Alex, I swear to god, you better not text and drive again, you're going to fucking kill us." I warned, but as always, she just rolled her eyes._

_My sister Alex, was the only real, by blood, immediate family member I had left. My dad and my brother, their my foster dad and brother, he adopted Alex and I when we were thirteen._

_Alex was texting and driving and for someone like her so good, such a role model, straight A student, very beautiful, but for some like her, especially as smart as she is, you'd think she'd know better._

_She looked down, and wasn't paying attention, the car moved on the other side of the road, I screamed as a truck came straight for us, she did too. Then, it hit us, and I couldn't even think anything except, __**please, please save us.**_

_I didn't have time to think, all I knew was that the car was flipping over, and over again. Finally it stopped, and there was blood on the side of the door where I hit my head and stuff. The windows were broken, and the ruff was partly caved in. I looked over to see if Alex was okay, and started to panic when she wasn't there. I looked all around, and there was no sign of her. I saw the hole in the windshield where the glass was broken, and my heart stopped when I noticed the blood on it, because Alex defiantly could've fit through there._

_I rushed, trying to find her somewhere, I was in a lot of pain, my leg was broken in so many places, no doubt I had a concussion, my arm was broken, everything was bleeding, I had glass in me, and broken ribs, and many other things._

_I couldn't open the door, and my tears spilled over, burning the cuts on my face. I hurried and climbed through the broken window, with my broken body, the glass cutting a big gash on my side, before I fell to the ground, and screamed at the impact._

_I looked around, there wasn't much must sand and a little bit of grass, the car, and the road. No buildings, houses or anything else. I saw something, I thought it could be Alex. I used my arm to pull my limp body toward her, strapping my elbow._

_As I got closer, the lump in the throat made it almost impossible for me to do anything. I ended up getting myself beside her, if is was even possible, she looked worse then me. I grabbed her hand tightly in mine, the only thing neither of us had hurt real bad._

"_Alex, Alex, I'm gonna call them, someone's going to find us, your gonna be okay." I rushed. But she didn't tell me if she was hurting real bad, she didn't tell me it'd be okay and to calm down like she usually does. She didn't tell me she was sorry, or anything. All she said were three words to me, her eyes barely open. "I love you." She whispered. Those were the last words she ever spoke…_

_I held onto her hand anyways, laying next to her, my head on her shoulder, and tears streaming down my cheeks. I just lost the only mother, sister, and best friend I've ever had. And she was never coming back._

_I glanced over and saw the cell phone near her head, I glared at it, picking it up, going to call 911. But when I saw it, I don't know why, but I wanted to know who was talking to her right before we crashed. I opened the last message that was sent to her, and my heart broke when it read from Paul. Paul was __**my**__ boyfriend._

_I opened the message, barely able to read it._

_**But I don't care about Reagan, I love you Alex. **__Knowing my boyfriend didn't love me anymore hurt, but knowing he loved my sister, hurt even more. And if it was possible, more tears flooded form my eyes._

_I opened the draft, the message she was about to send back to him, right as we crashed. __**I'm sorry but I love my sister more than anything, too much to do something like that to her. And if that is how you feel, your not good enough for my sister, not even close. She deserves better than you.**_

_I leaned my head back on my sister, closing my eyes, but still the tears just poured, knowing she loved me like that, meant everything to me. I held the phone to my chest, and laid there, still holding her hand, I never let go._

_Suddenly its started to pour, that water stung my cuts and gashes and I covered my sisters body, protecting her, I didn't want her to hurt anymore, even though I knew she couldn't because she was already gone. But for a moment, I wonder if maybe that was her, in the sky, crying for me too. I squinted my eyes, staring up into the rain, still covering my sister. "I love you too Alex!" I screamed up, hoping she heard me before laying back down on top of her, covering her. "I love you too…" I whispered softly, closing my eyes, one last single tear slipping out, rolling of my long black eyelash, and trickling down my wet cheek._

_And I could hear the music of Alex's favorite song, __**If I Die Young by The Band Perry, **__playing in my head. I'd memorized the lyric's because I'd hear it so many times through the wall at night. I never thought twice about the words of the song._

_Because I never thought that they'd come true…_

_I kept repeating her last words in my head over and over again. "I love you…"_

_* _**End of Flash Back**_*_

* * *

**Please review, let me know if I should continue.**

**~ Tiny Dancer**


	2. Alex's Gift

**Okay I don't want you guys to be confused so her name is Bree Alexis Wilde, but they call her Bee, just so know, and her sisters name is Alex Marie Wilde, her brother is Parker Wright and their Dad is John Wright. Parker and John are not related to Alex and Bree at all, he adopted them and Parker is his biological son, and Parker's mom died in a car crash the year before John adopted the girls. CG is Alex's daughter. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 2. Alex's gift**

_(2 ½ weeks after the crash)_

I got out of the shower and smiled when I saw Alex's handwriting in the dust of the window. It had Alex's, Carley Grace's, and my name in a heart with one of her special smiley faces. I kept finding little notes she's left, she always used to leave them everywhere, just to make sure we knew that she loves us.

I got dressed, thankful I didn't have any casts or anything on anymore. If there's anyone who's more important to Alex, its Carley Grace, her daughter. Alex was eighteen, and I'm seventeen, but she wasn't a slut. She loved Carley Grace's father, and you could tell, just by the way she looked at him. But then he left. Just like they all do. God, I don't even see the point of guys.

I couldn't stop thinking bout Carley Grace, how she'd grow up just like me. With no parents, no family. Except I was lucky because I had Alex, she was older, and she always took care of me. But Carley Grace has no brothers or sisters.

I left my hair wet because I was too lazy to dry it, and put it up in a messy bun before going into the living room. I flipped over the couch, and ended up sitting right next to Parker. I gave him a small smile, he was really take this Alex thing hard, he looked up to her I guess. "Whatcha doing?" He shrugged, and continued playing his video game.

I wasn't sure where dad was. And Carley Grace was sleeping. I heard this beeping noise, just like I have since the car accident. it's the most fucking annoying noise I've ever heard, and its low enough that I cant listen to find it, but high enough that it can piss me the hell of.

I looked around, searching for whatever it is, when I realized where I was and how damn stupid I am. I stood there, at Alex's door. It was open and I could see inside. I should've known that it was her alarm clock, after she died, we didn't touch anything.

I wanted to go kill the thing with a baseball bat but I was terrified to step inside. That beeping started up again, giving me a headache, and I took one hesitant step inside, and immediately stepped back out. Just walking in her room, you could see what a wonderful person she was, so free spirited, happy, cheerful, always making others happy too. And I couldn't help but wonder how the world could take someone as special as that, yet leave some murderous killer out there, because I know there's plenty. If anything, take me, she's the better of us all, why take her?

God, she'd be a beautiful angel. Her curly long golden blonde hair bouncing off her shoulders, a halo that she defiantly deserved, and wings to set her free, she always told me she wished she could fly, just like a butterfly, because they're so free, and she wanted that.

Suddenly someone grabbed my hand, I look down, and saw my seven year old brother Parker, squeezing my hand tight. "C'mon, Alex says never be afraid because someone will protect us. She will Bee, Alex will protect us."

I smiled at him. He was adorable, with a head full of curly blonde hair, a beautiful smile, with dimples just like mine, even though technically I wasn't related to him, but I loved him anyways. I nodded and we both took one step in, and steadied ourselves, and another, slowly looking around, feeling that lump in my throat, the tears prickle my eyes, and my knees becoming weak.

Finally I made it to the alarm clock and unplugged it. There was no use for it, because each morning when it goes off, there wont be anyone here anymore to turn it off. I sat down on her bed, just the smell of her filled the air. I was trying so hard not to lose it in front of parker again, but I couldn't breathe, and I felt sick.

I was watching Parker, when I noticed something caught his eye. He smiled and ran over to the wall where her trophy shelf was. "Look, her medal for swimming, she loved it so much she wore it to bed. And look, her signed basketball, and her soccer trophies." Parker said, a huge smile on his face. But what I thought was the coolest was, of all places in her room, the pictures of her family were on her trophy shelf, like we were the prize.

There were four pictures up there. One of my dad, Alex, Parker, Carley Grace, and me. One of her and Carley Grace by themselves. One of only her and Parker. I remember the day that was taken, I took it myself. We'd gone to the beach because with Alex and I being foster kids, we never got parents who lived at a real beach, so we'd never seen a beach, the one with hot sand burning your feet, and sand castles, water that wasn't freezing cold, and people in swimsuits. All we'd ever seen was La Push beat, the san is wet and sticky, its always raining, and its cold.

Anyways, we'd gone on a family vacation, and because Parker was only six, he'd only been to the beach once or twice.

I'd taken the picture at the boardwalk. We were near all the arcade games, and rides and stuff. We'd gone into the ice cream store and almost every part of every wall in there was written on. All the way back from 1967. I mean they were written by tons of different people, just people vacationing at the beach. So many different colors and styles, and different messages. Alex and Parker stood in front of one of the cool walls, both holding ice cram cones in one hand, big smiles on their faces, and making a peace sign with their fingers. Not to mention Parkers face was covered in chocolate ice cream. But it was the cutest picture I've ever seen.

The last picture was of her and I. We were standing in front of a huge piece of land, just covered in big bright yellow sunflowers, some even taller than me. We were laughing and had been playing around in them, I'd jumped on her back, and we were still laughing when they took the picture. It was the best picture of us, that's why it was up there. But Alex loved it most of all because it was the day all the legal stuff had been signed, sealed and filed away. And we were officially part of a family. And that was all Alex ever wanted for me.

I pulled down the picture of her and Parker and handed it to him. Parker held it tight but looked up at me, worried. I gave him a small, toothless but pure smile and nodded. "She'd want you to have it, its alright buddy."

He looked down at it, his face a mixture of happiness, pure happiness, a smiled as wide as it was when he was there in that picture, just by remembering that time, it made him happy, but in his eyes, you could see how sad he was, knowing he'd never see the one person he looked up to most, ever again. But I felt his pain, I knew what it felt like, probably more than anyone.

Slowly, my hand was shaking, I still couldn't breathe, a managed to blink back my tears, not wanting Parker to get upset since we have school today, our first day back. My legs felt like they were numb and could give out any minute, my throat burned, and my stomach was uneasy. I slowly reached up and took down the picture of Alex and Me, before fallowing Parker out. I grabbed the door handle, taking one last look at the room and the shelf. The picture of Alex and us, her family, as well as the picture of her best achievement, her and her daughter, sat up there proudly.

I gave a small smile, holding the picture tight to my chest, taking one last glance, and slowly closing the door. I was closing the door on her life, keeping it sealed and proud. I could always go back in there, and I will, especially for Carley Grace, but for now, it was okay to close the pain away because we'd heal someday,…_someday._

I finished getting myself and Parker ready for school, it was our first day back since the accident and everything. Actually, Parker went for half a day yesterday, the teacher said it was show and tell dat today, and Parker could bring something he wanted to show the class that he was proud of, and that told you something about the person he looks up to most. Every kid had to bring something to show, and explain about who they looked up to. Parker was taking Carley Grace(of course my dad was going with him), and I thought that that was a good choice. There wont ever be enough words, or pictures, or anything to explain just how wonderful Alex was, but if anything could even come close, it was her best achievement, her daughter. And the one who looked up to her, Parker.

I sighed and put the picture of Alex and I in my bag. Dad, Parker, and Carley Grace don't have to leave till later, because Parker's school doesn't start as early as mine.

So I left and got in my new car. A white Toyota Camry hybrid. The truck we were in when the accident happened was completely totaled and even if the could fix it, I couldn't drive it, hell I couldn't even look at it. It was still hard to even get in a car but I sucked it up.

I was scared most about school because just like the morning of the accident, Alex and I would always ride together to school, we'd always walk down the hall, to class, to our lockers, our lockers were right next to each other, we'd sit next to each other in lunch, P.E. and our art and French electives because Alex was a year older than me, so I didn't have main classes with her, but we always met up in between. We were the Wilde sisters, everyone knew who we were. And even though Alex was older, both of us looked so much like twins, identical twins, that it was actually pretty creepy. But I didn't mind. Everyone thought we were twins anyways.

Luckily the principle said I could leave half day if I needed to because I also had to clean out Alex's locker. I couldn't even stand the thought of some other stupid kid, taking her locker.

I barely made it through the day, I avoid Paul the best I could. I was cleaning out Alex's locker(not very successfully might I add) when unfortunately, Paul saw me and walked over. I wanted to kill the bastard.

He smiled. "Hey Bree, whatcha doing?" I stopped and turned to glare at him. When I looked into his beautiful sea blue/green eyes I felt electricity, sparks, butterflies in my body, going crazy, and I felt the need to be closer to him. But I pushed that absurd need away and glared at him, burning holes in his face.

"We're over." I said through my teeth.

He suddenly snapped out of whatever trance he was in, and he looked heartbroken, I've never seen such a weak, sad, face on Paul before, I didn't even think he was capable of that. I don't know why I went out with him in the first place, he's a player with a temper, but he was also the most popular, Maybe I just wanted to be even more popular. But now, none of that stuff matters, not the slightest. All the big important things that mattered so much before the crash, seem so small, stupid, and unimportant, time-wasting things.

"What? Why?" He asked sadly.

"Don't fucking play with me Paul, why don't you leave now, no need to waste you time pretending like you even give a shit about me." I shoot back at him.

He looked surprised. "What the hell are you talking about, and where's Alex? Why are you cleaning out her locker?"

I finished putting her stuff in the box, slung my back over my shoulder and turned to glared at Paul. "That's why, because you don't like me anymore, so this relationship is pointless. I saw the message to Alex. And you would know wouldn't you, you killed her, you fucking son of a bitch."

I slammed my locker shut, and turned around sharply, walking towards the door through the crowd of students that I had to push my way through, but they were used to it. Alex and I may have been like twin, but you could always tell us apart by our attitudes. She was always happy, just like my best friend Leah Clearwater's little brother Seth. And me, I could be like that, hyper, annoyingly happy, but I could also be angry pissed off, and ready to kill the next person who looked at me wrong. Maybe the reason I went out with Paul is because we're so much alike. Even on my happy, annoyingly hyper and jumpy days, I got into a least two fights. Not cat fights with hair pulling and flapping your hands, afraid to break a nail. But usually the fist throwing, blood pouring, nose and jaw breaking, black eye, pumbled and beaten till your unconscious fights. Usually with guy because they always see me beating up other guys, and they think they're stronger and can take me, but they cant, and the end up almost dead.

3 words: Don't. Touch. Me. I hate to be touched. If someone grabs my wrist I flip them. Paul is always in fights, as much as I am, but I'm probably in more because everyone knows how easy it is to pick a fight with me, just touch me. Alex used to always make me walk away if she was around though.

"Wait, Bree, what do you mean?" Paul asked, grabbing my shoulder and turning me around. I clenched my teeth. "Remember, that morning, when you were talking to my sister. Two weeks ago. You sent her a text, saying you don't care about me, that you wanted my _sister?_ Remember that?"

"Bree I didn't mean-" He started.

I glared at him, still speaking through my clenched teeth. "I know what you meant, I said do you remember?" I demanded. He nodded.

"We were in the car on the way to school when you texted her. Ever wonder why we didn't show up to school that morning, or any of the ones after it? Its because she was _driving _when you texted her. And now she's dead. Tell me, do _you_ want to tell her daughter that her mommy is dead, her only parent left is dead because of you? Because I sure as hell don't."

Paul shook his head. "She's not dead, she cant be." He whispered softly. "Yeah?" I challenged. "Because I was there, I almost died to. You cant fix this now Paul. You screwed up. Alright, fine if you kiss another girl, fine, if you sleep with her, if you cheat on me, you could've hurt me that way but you didn't. You hurt me in the most horrific way anyone ever could, and you can never take it back. I. Will. _Never. _Forgive you, _ever._" I turned around and walked away, for my sister.

* * *

**Paul**

I left school and ran to the woods as fast as I could.

I loved Bree, now more than ever, because of the imprint. I loved that she was like me. Mean, tough, strong, hot headed, and I especially loves that she can beat all the football players and anyone else up. I love that she loves working on cars, I mean, who do you think taught Jacob everything he knows? I love that she can wear sweats, with her hair pulled back in a pony tale, no make up, and still look unbelievably beautiful. I love that she can be happy, and hyper like Seth, and her sister Alex. I love that shes not afraid of anyone because she knows she cant beat them up, she's not scared when she watches horror movies, but shes terrified of bugs and spiders in her room and always made me come kill them.

I love that she's so tough and strong on the outside, but when you see her with her little brother Parker, or baby Carley, that she has so much love and patience to give them.

I love when she needs me, but I love that she doesn't need me for everything, that she can take care of herself. I love that she will play sports with me(she always wins unfortunately because she's very good), and she'll get dirty and sweaty, and that she's not afraid of that.

I love the way that she knows she's not perfect, that no one is. I love the way her eyes sparkle when she sees the her family, or the beach. I love the way her hair falls, and the way she makes big curls at the end of her straight golden blonde that bounce beautifully on her shoulder when she walks. I love the way she's a tomboy, but wears heels, and kicks ass in them too. The love the way every curve on her body is perfect. The way she smirks when she's planning something, or flirting with me. The way her bright white teeth shine when she gives you a big smile.

I love the way she's not afraid. I love the way she never cries, not for anything, but I wish she would, I wish she'd need me more. I love her laugh because its different and unique. But what I love most about her is everything. I love the way the good and the bad in her and around her balance her out, making her perfect.

I couldn't stop thinking about her, the imprint, everything she said, Alex, and the crash. I was so confused, and I didn't know what to do, so I just ran. Ran away, like she knows I do.

But in the end, if Bree never forgives me, if she hates me for the rest of her life, I'll still love her, I always will, just for being _her._

* * *

**Bree**

I got in the car, and just sat there. Alex always told me if something happened to her, I needed the picture of us in front of the field of sunflowers that was on her trophy shelf because it'd be very important but I don't understand why.

I took the picture out of my bag and held it to my face so close my nose was almost touching it. I still didn't understand what was so important about it, my sister always wanted things to mean things, she was complicated but its just who she is, you gotta figure her out. She always said, she was just like life, you have to figure her out, like you have to figure out life, except, you never can, no matter how long you live. I'm not exactly sure what that means, but as I said, she's complicated.

I saw something white, like paper stick near the corner of the picture inside the frame, like it had double corners. So I flipped the framed over and took off the back, when I did, I saw a folded piece of paper.

I pulled it out and flipped it over. There was one word on it. _Bree__._

I braced myself before unfolding it. Half the page was written in her pretty, silly, hand writing, with her special smiley face drawn huge in the blank space at the bottom.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath before opening them again and reading the letter.

_Bee,_

_All our lives, we've had nothing but each other. You're my little sister, my best friend, and I've always loved you more than anything else in this world._

_I don't know if you'll ever get this, but I'm writing it just to be safe, and to know my daughter is taken care of. If something happens to me, I want __**you**__ to raise my daughter. There's no one else in this world I trust enough for something so important like that, no one but you. Promise me, no matter what, just like when we were kids, no matter where we were, what we were doing, or how bad we had it, we made sure the other knew that we love them. Please, just let her know that you love her, let her know that I love her._

_You two are the real deal, all that's left of our real family, stay together. I'll watch over you guys, you know I will. Tell Parker and Dad I love them._

_One last thing. I never told you, but we have an older sister. Her name is Rebecca Ballard. I looked her up. She also lives in La Push. She always told me as soon as she could, she'd come get us. She just got married and had a baby. I met her once. She's amazing, and I want you to know that if you ever need anything she's there, you'll always be take care of. Tell everyone how much I love them._

_Love always, Alex._

Then at the bottom, it said Alex Marie loves you but it had a heart and an _S,_ instead of the word love. Then there was her smiley face. I had tears in my eyes, knowing she left me the best gift. She left me apart of her, she left me her daughter, and I promise to Alex, that I'll love Carley Grace more than anything, I already do.

_Alex left me the most beautiful, and wonderful gift anyone could ever give me_…

* * *

**Disclaimer: Okay, I might have copied the name A M, but hey! And the smiley, and the window thing. Anyways, PLEASE REVIEW!**

**-Emma**


	3. Second Chances

**A/N****:**

**1. **_I got the name Deil from one of my good friends(who I happened to have a major crush on last year. Lol). _

**2. **_So sorry about changing the name of the story, I hope it hasn't inconvenienced anyone, I just wanted to find the perfect name and I still haven't. Any suggestion?_

**3. **_And lastly, I'm so sorry about the late update, but I hope you'll still review_**(Hint, hint).**

**Chapter 3. Second Chances**

We went to Emily's afterwards and were hanging out watching TV when Seth flipped it to the channel with Justin Beiber on it. "Damn…he's hot." I muttered, and apparently they all heard me and turned their heads to look at me like I was crazy. "What?"

They laughed. "The kid is like five."

Suddenly, the whole room went quiet. I wondered why and turned my head to see what had made them freeze. Paul.

I got up. "Well…we gotta go…"I said awkwardly.

"Wait!" Paul said coming towards me, I looked at him annoyed. "What do you want Paul?"

"A second chance." He begged. I raised my eyebrows, putting my hands, and I'm pretty sure almost everyone in the room stopped breathing. "Oh is that so?" I rolled my eyes and stuck my middle finger up at him. "Go to hell." I said, turning around.

"Please." He whispered.

I whipped around, even more mad, though I don't know why. "Growing up, I was a foster kid, no one ever gave me a second chance, _no one_. And you know what? I sure as _hell_ don't give them either. Especially not to you."

"Why are you like this?" He asked softly, I've never seen Paul so…_vulnerable_ before. I sighed and put my hand back on my hip. "Like what?" I asked in a somewhat not rude voice.

"_Mean?_"

I decided why not tell him. "Because that's all I know how to be. The truth is, it's a cruel, cruel world, and there's not a fucking thing I can do about it. Like I said, I was a foster kid. Alex and I have lists of all the people who didn't want us, who gave us back, and who were terrible parents. Those people I lived with, they were bad, bad people. They did bad things to me, illegal, horrible, _mean,_ things.

"I was the perfect kid, I had perfect grades at every new school I switched to, I never stayed in one place more than two weeks. I obeyed, I was smart, talented, and innocent. But they punished me anyways. I was mad, mad at the world because I didn't understand how they could punish me, I didn't understand what I did that was so wrong, or why no one wanted me. But Alex, everyone loved her, always has. They never hurt her, or did anything to her, so I'd follow her around, try to be more like her, so that maybe someone, just one person, I didn't care who, would think that I was worth just a minute of their time.

"…But I never was. To this day, I'm known as the _evil _sister. The bad one, the slut, the bitch, and Alex is know as the beautiful, smart, angel like sister. And maybe it is true, the things I've done, they're things I'm not proud of, but I don't know how to live any other way.

"By the time I was twelve, we were on the run. People were trying to hurt me so Alex, being the older sister, and the protective one, she grabbed me, stole 500 hundred dollars, and we ran. We didn't take anything but the money and a bag with us. I mean, what else did we have, we were foster kids, who were given trash bags to carry our things to next house, to next house, like all our stuff was garbage.

"I learned how to fight, how to steal, how to hot-wire a car, how to weasel money out of people, and how to be a kid from the streets who slept in a tree in the park each night. I had to be mean, I had to be the tough on, or there was no chance in hell Alex and I'd survive. I lived most my life like that, and I still do, I don't know how to live any different, and I don't want to."

"I'm sorry…" He whispered.

I shook my head, and grabbed Carley's car seat, heading to the door. I stopped once I reached the door and turned around. "All I wanted was someone to love me," I whispered. "And finally, I realized, someone did. Alex. She was the only person who loved me, she was my mom, my best friend, my sister. She took care of me, and she loved me. And you took that away from me."

"Bree-" He started.

I just shook my head in defeat. "Like I said," I whispered. "I don't give second chances." I turned around, grabbed my sister's daughter, and left without another word.

**Very short chapter, and I'm sorry…again. But hopefully you understand a little more about Bree. And yes, I changed her name from Reagan. Please review.**


	4. If you want me to update, READ!

**A/N****: **_**I know, I know, I'm so sorry, but please, please read. I know you hate A/N's so as soon as I post this I already have a chapter written and I promise to put it up as soon as this is posted so it'll make up for this A/N.**_

_I'm aiming for five reviews each chapter. If you guys can do that, then I will update every single one of my stories, two chapters each, by tomorrow. Especially if you send me more than five reviews._

_When you review, I know that it doesn't take long, so please, write more than just "Love it" or "Hate it". Let me know what you like and what you don't like, what you think would go good in my story, any new characters, or someone you want to imprint. __**ANYTHING! **__just write more.__** Because as most of you know, I'm one of the youngest writer's on here. A lot are high scholars and college students. I started on here when I was eleven, and I'm still only thirteen. I need help. I want to make my writing better. If you even give me one idea, I will promise you ill use it. I just, I want to know more about what you think of my story.**_

_**! Remember, if you give me a ton of reviews(more than one for each person is okay, I'm always happy to here more from people) and I'll update two chapters for every single story. Even Tiny Dancer In The Rain, that I know people have been waiting a long time for me to update, and I have an awesome chapter already written for it.**_

_**Also, like I said, I'm shooting for five reviews each chapter, and its okay if they're reviews because you don't like my story, like I said, I'm young, don't just tell me you hate it, tell me what I can change, what you don't like, and how I can improve.**_

_Thanks so much for reading my stories. When I first got here, I thought not even one person would read them, so I'm forever grateful, and I love you guys(in a not sick way)_

_Keep dancing, _

_In the rain._

_**-Emma**_


	5. Promise

**17 REVIEWS for three chapters? ARE YOU GUYS KIDDING ME? THAT'S AWESOME!…for me. Thanks so much! **

_Sorry to disappoint, I know you thought it was a chapter, but I promise to update __this____particular story by late __tonight__ or early tomorrow._

_**I know I promised to update all my stories, and I will, it just might take a little while, so I'll update them at different times, but they should all be updated by Saturday night(my time), or early Sunday morning. **_

_**I swear to you guys I'll keep my promise, and I will update like I told you I would. Please, please keep reviewing, 5 each chapter if not more. Like I said, its cool if you review more than once, it helps with the numbers.**_

_**Keep reviewing, and as most of you know, I try to reply to the ones with questions, or if you don't understand. (I think I just reply to them because I like to talk…as you see) Okay, I'm shutting up now, and going to finish my chapter. I love you guys.**_

_Sincerely(As always),_

_**ME**__! (haha_**)**

**God, 17.…wish I could give you guys bear hugs!**


	6. Finally for me

**Chapter 4. Finally, for me**

Everyone kept asking me if I was okay, but all I wanted to do was forget, to move on, I don't like to dwell in the past. But I cant seem to ease the pain, I cant forget, I feel frozen, I cant go back, and change what happened, but nor can I move forward, get better, and move on with my life. I'm stuck here, right in the middle, drowning in pain. Everyday it gets harder, I feel like I cant move, and I cant breathe.

I stood in front of the full body mirror near my closet, just staring at myself, wondering if I'd be strong enough to do this. I brushed my long straight hair one last time before grabbing Carley Grace and going to find Dad and Parker to see if they were ready.

When we got there, the three of us stood on cliff above the ocean at sunset. I held Carley Grace so that she'd be able to see. My dad threw the ashes over the cliff, you couldn't see them in the air, but I knew they were there, before he let the butterflies go. We stared in awe as the beautiful creatures flew off into the sunset. I understood then, why Alex loved them so much. It was gorgeous.

After that, Dad and Parker said their goodbyes and waited in the car with Carley Grace, while I told my sister how much I loved her because I couldn't say the word "goodbye", hell I could barely even think it.

I didn't want to leave yet, so dad left with Carley Grace and Parker, it wouldn't be a long run home, I run up here a lot in the mornings sometimes.

I sat down, loosely holding my knees to my chest, just starring into the sky that had fallen to dusk now, staring blankly at the place where the butterflies had been let free, wishing they were still there.

I'm not this person that everyone thinks I am. Tough, mean, a bitch…that's not who I am. I'm strong, and I care, I hurt more and more, each time I hurt another football player, or slap some stupid dumb ass cheerlead, even though I know they deserved it. I love my family, my dad, my brother Parker. I love Carley Grace more than anyone could ever know, and I love my sister more than anything in the world.

I like to joke around, laugh, play video games and hang out with Parker when we get free time. I like to take him to his baseball games and scream for him as loud as I can till my voice is hoarse, smiling when he blushes because I embarrassed him in front of his friend.

I love to hang out with my dad, and lay my head on his shoulder when we get hooked on some movie on TV. I love to bug him about his terrible driving, and how he mixes grape juice and coke. I love playing pool with him and Parker downstairs in the basement while Carley just watches and laughs.

I love to take Carley places, no matter who, or how many people stare at me. I love to spoil her, and spend hours in the baby girl clothes section at the store. I love dressing her up, and playing with her, and I still love her on our bad day. I love watching Parker, and how he loves her so much, and tries to be the best big brother(uncle) he can be.

I love jumpy on my bed, my music blaring, and dancing crazy, singing along. I love to play soccer, and I love dancing around the house. I love thunderstorms because I get to sit around in my Pajamas and eat ice cream. I love when I'm watching horror movies with my dad and I'm laughing the whole time whole he's screaming.

But most of all, I love my big sister Alex, I loved doing everything with her, I loved that she loved me.

For once in so long... I bent over, and let my pain overwhelm me. I cried for my dad, knowing he'd lost a daughter. I cried for my little brother, knowing he'd lost his older sister, the person he looked up to, and his hero. I cried for my older sister who I didn't even know I had, knowing she'd also lost a sister. I cried for Alex because she had to leave everything she ever worked for, and everyone she loved behind. I cried for Carley Grace knowing she was too young to remember her mom, and that she'd never be able to see her mom again, or hear her mom tell her how much she loved her.

But finally, _I _cried because I lost a family member, _I _lost a team mate, a partner in crime, I lost a mother, a role model and hero, _I_ lost my best friend in the whole world, _I _cried because _I_ lost _my_ sister.

_I cried to be free, just like those butterflies, and finally, I cried for me._

**Crying those butterfly tears…**

* * *

_**I know it doesn't explain why she calls them butterfly tears, but she will explain in one of the chapters soon. **__**Please review, as always.**_

_**TinyDancer-InTheRain**_


	7. Authors Note: I'm sorry, its important

**BUTTERFLY TEARS**

A/N:

**I know you all like the beginning of the story, as did I. I thought it started out great, just how I wanted it to, but somehow, I don't know when, where, how, or why, but it turned out really weird, and terrible, and sad, I took a huge turn back, in the wrong direction(I have no idea where my brain was) but I promise it won't go in that direction again. I deleted it from chapter seven, up, because that's where it all went wrong. I'm hopefully going to fix it, and go in the correct direction as I continue this story. And I hope that you guys believe enough in the story, and in me, to keep reading.**

**I'm sorry for the way the story turned out. I never wanted that to happen.**

_- Tiny Dancer_


End file.
